Le silmarillion
by Lalaith-sama
Summary: Un infime changement et ce qui devait être n'est plus qu'un rêve, car alors qu'il devait reposer à jamais au fond des mers, le joyaux de Maglor refit surface et ainsi débuta le plus terrible des ages, le cinquième Age...


Thranduil/Legolas, vous comprendrez pourquoi, mais pas tout de suite…

Ne tiens pas compte des évènements du 4ème Age relaté par Le Maître. C'est d'ailleurs un peu le but de cette fanfiction.

Rien ne m'appartient, hormis les éléments crées par moi-même.

**Le Silmarillion**

**Prologue**

C'était une soirée glaciale, trop pour un mois de mars, et nombre de hobbits avaient rallumé leur cheminée. Le Maire ne faisait pas exception et s'était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, face à la cheminée et pipe en main. Il racontait à ses enfants sa rencontre avec de vieux amis, il y a maintenant deux mois de cela.

« …Et ma surprise fut bien grande lorsque Legolas me tandis une magnifique dague d'or et d'argent !  
-Il t'a offert une dague ! S'exclama l'un des enfants.  
-Pour sûr que non et jamais je ne me montrerais digne d'un tel présent, car c'était un objet d'une rare beauté ! Et plus grande encore fut ma surprise lorsque j'appris que c'était son premier ouvrage.  
-Et pourquoi fabriquer des armes alors que la guerre est fini ?  
-Finit ? Certes, Sauron et l'anneau ne sont plus, mais il demeure encore des orcs en Terre du Milieu et autre je-ne-sais-quoi d'inamical. Legolas m'avoua tout de même que cette dague n'était pas destinée à l'utilisation. Un simple objet décoratif dont la fabrication est une occupation pour le moins plaisante, qu'il me dit.  
-C'est bizarre, une arme comme décoration ! S'exclama le plus jeune  
-Pas plus que celles entreposées au musée, rétorqua sa sœur.  
-J'aimerais bien en avoir une ! Ajouta l'ainé des fils.  
-Suffit les enfants ! Et toi, Frodon (1), quelle stupide idée que de vouloir une arme, voilà une pensée guère hobbite ! Si vous dite encore de telles sottises, votre mère se fâchera et vous enverra tous au lit !  
-Et toute la communauté était réunie ? Demanda Elanor, changeant subtilement de sujet.  
-Oui et non. Oui, car tous ceux encore présent en Terre du Milieu sont venus, et non car Boromir, Gandalf et M. Frodon ne sont plus là. Dans un sens, jamais plus la Communauté de l'Anneau sera de nouveau réunit au complet. Et pourquoi le serait-elle encore une fois ? L'Anneau n'est plus, Arda n'a plus besoin de nous et chacun s'en est allé vivre sa vie. Mais tant que les liens d'amitiés subsisteront, alors la Communauté sera.  
-Je ne comprends pas ! Maugréa Frodon.  
-Je crois que dans ce cas-là, ne pas comprendre est une bonne chose, bien que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise chose…

_Cette conversation fut le dernier fragment de l'Histoire de la Fraternité de l'Anneau à être consigné dans le Livre Rouge. D'autres faits auraient dû y être inscrit, peut-être pas par Samsagace Gamegie lui-même. Car cinq jours après les évènements relatés ci-dessus, il se passa une chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire… dès lors, l'histoire ne fut plus la même et tous ce qui n'auraient jamais dû exister furent._

_Nous sommes en l'an 127 du cinquième Age. Le quatrième Age fut le plus court de tous, à peine soixante-dix ans. Pourquoi de tel changement ? A cela même les Valar n'ont pas la réponse. Etait-ce une volonté d'Eru même ? La réponse est clairement non._  
_Pallando disait souvent qu'un seul petit détail pouvait faire toute la différence. Il disait également que tous ceci n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Il me décrivait le monde tel qu'il aurait dû être, un monde en paix, gouverné avec sagesse par les Hommes. Difficile à croire lorsque je vois le chaos qui s'étend à mes pieds. Je rêve d'un monde de paix, alors pourquoi savoir que cette guère n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu me rend si triste ?_

**Taurannen (2), le 7 avril 127 5A**

* * *

**Gwaellion (3), le 12 octobre 94 5A**

Ils étaient une quinzaine, tous guère plus âgé d'une trentaine d'année et ils portaient sur leur armure l'emblème de la province est (4) : un arbre noir sans feuille nimbé de flamme. L'un des hommes, le plus grand et vraisemblablement leur chef, traînait au bout d'une chaîne un autre homme, le cou ceint par un épais collier en fer duquel était rattachée la chaine, dont le beau visage était saccagé par des cicatrices, preuves des tortures subis. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient au gré du vent marin et tout dans son allure exprimait force et détermination.

Peu à peu, les villageois entourèrent les cavaliers, non pas inquiet mais curieux. Leurs regards se posèrent sur le bel homme enchaîné et tous reconnurent en lui un elfe. Bien mal lui fasse, car par les temps qui courraient, il était mortellement dangereux d'être un elfe, et cela était d'autant plus vrai lorsqu'on avait les cheveux blonds et le regard d'acier. Rare étaient les elfes au cinquième âge à vivre en dehors du bois des ombres (4*) et plus rare encore étaient ceux à oser s'aventurer en dehors. Le bois des ombres était un vaste royaume sylvestre gouverné par un elfe ancien, si ancien qu'il avait, dit-on, connu au moins quatre Age. Les hommes ne connaissaient pas son nom, le temps leur faisant oublier ce genre de détail, alors ils l'appelaient Amlug, qui dans le langage des anciens signifiait Dragon, en référence à son amour pour les joyaux et à son extrême arrogance. Il était de notoriété publique que son royaume n'avait pas d'héritier, bien que nul homme ne l'ait vérifié, et sa tête était à un prix d'or, d'or comme sa chevelure, trait rare chez les elfes du cinquième Age. C'est ainsi qu'une grande chasse à l'elfe débuta, nombre d'homme espérant rafler la mise et, qui sait, avoir l'honneur de demander la main de Dame Belthin, fille du roi Eldarion.

Le chef des cavaliers descendit de son cheval et s'avança au milieu de la foule qui s'était formé, tirant un coup sec sur la chaîne de l'elfe pour le faire avancer. Ce-dernier murmurait dans une langue inconnue des hommes, le ton sec, et les mots sortaient telles des malédictions, mais les villageois ne s'en inquiétèrent pas : ils avaient depuis longtemps comprit que ce genre de murmure étaient sans danger.

Un lourd silence s'installa en même temps que le chef s'arrêter. Ses yeux parcoururent l'assemblé et, non sans un sourire victorieux, parla à la foule :

« Voici le démon des rivages qui vole votre poisson ! Voici le démon avare de joyaux qui vole votre héritage ! Voici le démon sous sa belle apparence qui vole vos filles ! Purifions le monde des démons, offrons-les aux dieux et goûtons aux jours de paix promis. Quel est le sort que réserve Faur Silevril (5) aux démons ?

-Les flammes purificatrices ! » Répondirent à l'unisson les villageois.

Alors s'avança un vieillard, tenant une torche de la main droite et une urne remplit d'huile de l'autre. L'elfe ne tenta pas de s'enfuir et ne se débattit pas. Il regarda le vieillard droit dans les yeux tandis que celui-ci lui versait l'huile sur la tête. Et alors que vieil homme approcha la torche pour faire s'embraser l'huile, l'elfe cria :

« N'oubliez pas quel est votre véritable ennemi »

* * *

(1)Dans l'épilogue « inédit » de Tolkien, un des enfants de Sam s'appelle bel et bien Frodon.  
(2) Ne me demandez pas qui c'est. Son nom peut se traduire par « Grande Forêt Perdu ». (Taur : grande forêt, gwannen : perdu)  
(3) Signifie « Fil de la mouette », Gwaellion étant un village de pécheur  
(4) Au fil des chapitres, vous découvriez les anciens noms de ces lieux et pourquoi ils ont changé, car oui nous sommes bien en terre du milieu !  
(5) « Rivage du Silmaril », autre nom donné à Gwaellion.

Ce chapitre s'inspire de l'épilogue « inédit » dans sa première partie, pas la seconde partie. Je publiai la première partie de ce prologue il y a quelques années de cela, mais un crash pc m'a fait perdre toutes mes données et je n'ai pas eu le courage de recommencer le premier chapitre. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais aller jusqu'au bout de cette histoire et en attendant le premier chapitre, je vous offre un prologue version longue (oui, comme dans les films !)

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ).


End file.
